Lintas
by ambudaff
Summary: Seorang Warlock Tinggi. Seorang Potion Master. Dan seekor kucing di akhir kisah. Untuk hari ulang tahun Godfrey Gao, pemeran Magnus Bane!


**LINTAS**

_Magnus Bane dan Church adalah kepunyaan Cassandra Clare sementara Severus Snape adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, friendship_

_Ditulis untuk kado ulangtahun Godfrey Gao, walau tak tahu kapan selesainya.._

-o0o-

Malam sudah lewat setengahnya di Hogwarts. Walau di Ruang Bawah Tanah tak ada bedanya karena sinar matahari tak bisa menjangkau, tak ada jendela di sana.

Severus Snape masih bekerja seperti biasa. Mengecek ramuan-ramuan di kuali-kuali, membubuhkan sesuatu atau mengaduk dengan hitungan tertentu. Lalu membiarkan kuali-kuali itu menggelegak, ditutup ataupun tidak.

Lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya. Memeriksa tumpukan tugas dan kuis anak-anak. Selesai itu, masih ada tumpukan jurnal terbaru untuk dibaca. Kalau ada unsur ramuan atau formulai ramuan baru dalam artikel di jurnal itu, biasanya ia memeriksa jadwal, lalu mengatur jadwal baru untuk mencoba ramuan baru ini. Kalau masih ada waktu tersisa, membaca buku-buku baru ataupun lama.

Waktu selalu dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh Severus.

Severus sedang berkerut kening membaca sebuah artikel dalam jurnal Ramuan terbaru, ketika ia merasakan perubahan pada udara di sekitarnya. Suasana di sekitarnya.

Ada seseorang. Atau, mungkin bukan orang, tetapi, begitulah. Semacamnya.

Severus merasakan perubahan itu dengan cepat. Seperti tiba-tiba dituangkan sesuatu ke dalam ruangannya. Seperti kalau kita menyusun potongan Lego, dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dalam hitungan sepersekian kali memejamkan mata, makhluk itu menjelma di hadapannya.

Nyata.

Tidak seperti para hantu yang terkadang menyelinap keluar masuk ruangan—tentu saja tidak ruangannya. Bahkan Baron Berdarah saja tak akan berani seenaknya masuk ke ruangannya—tidak, ini nyata.

Seorang Warlock.

Severus berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Menutup jurnal yang sedang dibacanya, ia berdiri dan mendekati makhluk ini.

"Warlock Tinggi dari Brooklyn, kukira?" sahutnya dengan nadanya yang biasa.

Tinggi, langsing, rambut berwarna-warni demikian pula _vest_-nya, ia lebih nampak sebagai seorang anak sekolahan yang membandel tidak mau mengenakan seragam sekolah, di depan Severus—guru dengan jubah hitam.

"Master Ramuan dari Hogwarts untuk kurun waktu tahun ini, kukira?" sahutnya, nada bicaranya meniru nada bicara Severus.

Ada aura ketegangan memisahkan keduanya.

Namun Warlock Tinggi itu nampaknya segera menyadari bahwa ia ada di pihak yang membutuhkan. Ragu ia menyodorkan tangan, "Magnus Bane."

Severus menyambut uluran tangannya, "Severus Snape, seperti yang sudah kau ketahui."

Tak nampak bahwa pihak yang satu umurnya sudah duapuluh kali lipat pihak yang lain.

"Dan apakah gerangan yang bisa membawa seorang Warlock Tinggi menembus pertahanan Apparate kastil ini?" Severus bergerak kembali menuju kursinya, setelah memberikan isyarat pada sang Warlock untuk duduk.

Tapi Warlock itu tidak duduk. Matanya tajam menatap Severus. "Aku memerlukan—pertolonganmu."

Kata 'pertolongan' itu sepertinya bukan diucapkan olehnya. Bukan kebiasaannya.

"Sepertinya seorang Warlock Tinggi sepertimu tidak terbiasa memerlukan _pertolongan_—" Severus menekankan kata terakhir, dengan kening berkerut.

Menghela napas panjang, Magnus menggerakkan tangannya, mengeluarkan cahaya biru muda transparan. Berhenti di posisi tangan sejajar bahu. Cahaya biru muda itu turun membentuk layar, dan muncul berbagai gambar bergerak cepat tanpa suara.

Seorang pria muda, sedang diserang iblis. Dalam gambar-gambar cepat, hingga gambar terakhir, pemuda itu terbaring di tempat tidur. Kalau tak melihat gerakan napasnya, mungkin kita akan mengira ia sudah mati.

"Aku tak ada pada saat kejadiannya, tetapi rekan-rekannya memberitahu bahwa ia diserang iblis. Abbadon."

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas.

"Pada kejadian biasa, aku tak akan ambil pusing. Bukan urusanku. Tapi, karena yang terkena racun iblis ini—dia—" Magnus melirik pada imaji di layar biru muda di bawah tangannya, "—dan aku harus secepatnya menyembuhkan dia, sementara tak ada persediaan ramu—"

Severus berdiri, mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kita belum bisa menggunakannya sekarang—"

"Maksudmu?"

Severus berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, di mana kuali-kuali berjejer rapi. Magnus mengikutinya, setelah terlebih dahulu menggerakkan tangannya mematikan layar biru muda itu.

Severus berhenti di depan satu kuali.

"Hampir selesai," sahutnya, memberi isyarat bahwa ramuan yang diperlukan ada di dalam kuali itu, "—masih diperlukan bubuk tanduk unicorn, pengadukan searah jarum jam, dan pembiaran selama sepuluh putaran jarum detik—"

"Tidak apa! Aku bisa menyihir hingga masa tiga jam di sini _sama_ dengan satu detik di Institut—"

Severus tak berbicara lagi. Ia menuju lemari penyimpanan bahan-bahan ramuannya, dan menarik sebuah stoples. Membukanya, mengeluarkan sendok pengukur, mengambil dan mengukur bubuk yang ada dalam stoples itu—hanya seujung sendok saja—dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu membuka tutup kuali termaksud. Severus menebarkan bubuk tanduk unicorn itu searah jarum jam. Kembali ke lemari penyimpanan, ia menutup stoples, lalu berbalik ke kuali lagi.

Kali ini ia mengaduk. Searah jarum jam. Perlahan, dan penuh konsentrasi. Sepuluh putaran sepertinya.

Selesai, ia menutup lagi kuali itu. Berbalik menatap Magnus.

"Jika kau memang bisa menghentikan waktu, bisa menyetel hingga waktu berjam-jam di sini sama dengan sedetik di Institut, mengapa kau meminta tolong padaku untuk membuat ramuan ini? Bukankah kau juga piawai membuatnya?"

"Aku—tidak bisa—" dan ia buru-buru menyambung ucapannya ketika dilihatnya kedua alis Severus menyatu sejalan dengan kening yang berkerut, "—aku hanya bisa melakukannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini—"

Severus tidak bertanya, tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia penasaran. Apa—atau siapa yang bisa membuat seorang Warlock Tinggi buyar konsentrasi dalam meramu?

"Alec Lightwood," sahut Magnus perlahan, "seorang _shadowhunter_—"

Masih dengan alis bertaut, Severus kali ini bertanya, "_Shadowhunter_? Mortal? Bukankah kau—"

Magnus hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kedua alis Severus kembali ke posisi normal. "Lagipula itu bukan urusanku—" dan ia kembali mendekati kuali. Apinya dimatikan. Tutupnya dibuka.

Perhitungan waktunya sangat tepat karena cairan di dalam kuali itu mendadak mengumpul dan melesat ke atas bagai dihisap dengan kecepatan tinggi, membentur langit-langit, dan buyar menjadi titik-titik berwarna-warni, kembali menuju kuali. Tapi sebelum bisa masuk ke dalam kuali, Severus sudah menghadang dengan sebuah vial kaca.

Dengan tongkat sihirnya—yang biasa tak pernah digunakan—ia mengarahkan semua titik-titik berwarna-warni itu masuk. Tak ada yang lewat setitikpun.

Selesai. Ia menutup vial dengan ketukan tongkatnya. Dan diberikannya pada Magnus.

Di tangan Magnus, vial itu bukan hanya berisi titik-titik warna-warni, tetapi juga bercahaya, seperti kumpulan lampu-lampu mini, bergerak terus berputar-putar dalam batasan kaca.

"_Thanks_, Severus. Aku berhutang satu padamu—"

Severus menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Cukup jagakan Church untukku—"

Mendadak aura wajahnya berubah sumringah ketika mengucap nama Church.

Magnus tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, ia juga sudah berubah menjadi immortal?"

Severus mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Dan aku sadar sekali bahwa aku mortal. Karenanya, tolong jagakan seumur hidupmu—"

Magnus mengangguk. Dan mengulurkan tangan. Disambut Severus.

-o0o-

"_...dia muncul dan menyuruh semua orang keluar dari ruangan, lalu menutup pintu. Percikan api biru dan merah meledak-ledak ke koridor dari bawah pintu. Lalu dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Alec sepanjang malam sampai pagi untuk memastikan Alec bangun tidur baik-baik saja..."_ **1)**

Miauw!

**FIN**

**AN:**

1) City of Bones, hlm 648


End file.
